This invention relates to a holder for a hair dryer, and more particularly concerns a device for releasibly holding a hair dryer in adjustable positions to secure more versatile utilization thereof.
Many designs of relatively small, lightweight hand-held electrical hair dryers are currently in widespread use. One of the most prevalent styles of hair dryer is the gun type wherein the dryer has a hand grip portion and an elongated barrel portion out of which hot air is forced. Other styles of hair dryer may also have an elongated barrel portion.
ln order to use the hand held dryers, the user normally holds the dryer in one hand adjacent to his or her head so that the hot air exiting from the outlet of the dryer impinges upon the user's hair. This mode of operation presents several drawbacks. For example, the user's arm may become tired after holding the dryer up for a sustained period of time. Moreover, since the user has to hold the dryer in one hand adjacent his or her head, this severely limits the user's ability to style his or her hair during the drying operation.
A wall mounted holder device for a hair dryer is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,225,106 to Eplan. Although the Eplan holder is adjustable within a horizontal plane, it does not enable the user to easily and quickly remove the hair dryer for hand-held manipulative use.
Another wall-mounted holder for a hair dryer is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,461,439 to Rose. The Rose holder is versatile in its directional adjustability but requires that a bulky component be affixed to the dryer, thereby impairing the manipulation of the dryer in its hand-held mode of use. The Rose holder is of relatively complex construction and susceptible to damage in the course of long term use.
It is accordingly an object of the present invention to provide a holder for a hair dryer which permits use of the hair dryer while mounted in said holder and permits easy removal of the hair dryer for hand-held use.
It is another object of this invention to provide a holder as in the foregoing object wherein, in the hand-held mode of use, no component of the holder remains attached to the dryer.
lt is a further object of the present invention to provide a holder of the aforesaid nature which enables the user to easily and single handedly remove the dryer from the holder and return it thereto.
lt is still another object of this invention to provide a holder of the aforesaid nature of rugged and durable construction amenable to low cost manufacture.
These objects and other objects and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the following description.